1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing mechanism provided between a main body and a cover body pivotably attached to the main body, and more particularly, to an opening and closing mechanism applied between a main body and a cover body, for example, of an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a structure in which a cover body is pivotably attached to a main body so as to be opened and closed, for example, an image recording apparatus is known. In the image recording apparatus, the main body is provided with a sheet feed cassette, etc., and the cover body is provided with an original reader, etc. In this image recording apparatus, handling a paper jam occurred inside the main body, maintaining a recording head unit and exchanging ink cartridges, and so on, are carried out in a state where the cover body is opened. Further, for the purpose of this maintenance, an opening angle of the cover is set up so as to be opened at a large angle, because an operator needs to insert his/her hand into the main body.
Since a variety of mechanisms are usually mounted in the cover body, the cover body has a relatively heavy weight. Thus, it is desired that the cover body, when closed, gradually descends in order to prevent fingers of the operator from being caught and to prevent dislocation or damage of built-in parts (precision parts such as a mirror, CCD (Charge Coupled Device), etc.) caused by impact. In contrast, it is desired that the cover body be operated with a weak force when opening the cover body.
For example, JP-A-10-98278 (see FIG. 4) discloses a link member (corresponding to a stopper of JP-A-10-98278) attached to a cover body and having a groove the width of which gradually decreases, and a pin provided in a main body and fitted into the groove. The pin slides relative to the stopper along the groove when the cover body is closed and gradually enters a portion of the groove with the narrow width. With this configuration, as the cover body is closed, braking against movement of the pin is gradually increased, and thus the cover body descends slowly.